


Whatever You Want

by nostalgic_blossom



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Implied Relationships, M/M, PWP, Smut, bottom!Eddie, top!Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_blossom/pseuds/nostalgic_blossom
Summary: Richie's parents are gone out of town, leaving Richie and Eddie all alone. You know what happens next.





	Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is some good ol' PWP. I wrote this during unlawful hours of the morning. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Both characters are written of age.

It wasn’t often that Richie and Eddie got to have time to themselves, alone, and somewhere private. So when they did, much like tonight, they made sure they didn’t waste a second of it being bored.  
  
They were at Richie’s house, Eddie planning on staying the night, since no one was home. Richie’s parents had gone out of town, to visit some old friends who had invited them to a party, and weren’t expected back until the next afternoon. That led them to the position they were currently in, on Richie’s bed.  
  
Eddie was straddling Richie’s waist, the two of them having been in that position for quite some time. It started off as lazy kisses at first, but their hormones had been energized. Now they were both incredibly turned on, looking to make the most of it.  
  
Their sweet kisses had soon turned to a full on make out session that had both boys getting sweaty already. Both were getting riled up, but it was actually Eddie who initiated what they both had been expecting.  
  
Eddie worked quickly in between slipping his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth, trying to pull off Richie’s shirt as he continued to straddled his waist. Richie’s hands were already under Eddie’s shirt, bare hands pressed against his heated skin before lifting the shirt up over his head.  
  
Richie pressed a series of wet kisses all over Eddie’s neck and chest, leaving a few marks here and there. He wanted Eddie to see them later and be reminded that he belonged to Richie.  
  
Every moan or whimper Eddie let out always made Richie proud, like he was doing something right. It was a little harder to make Richie moan, but Eddie felt the same way when he could accomplish it.  
  
For as much as Richie talked, he never made too many noises when they had sex. Eddie always having to try and force them out of the other boy, although he suspected it was a game that Richie had come up with.  
  
Eddie’s hands reached around and tangled in the curls at the back of Richie’s head, tugging softly. He heard Richie let out a soft groan, eyes fluttering shut. The sound made Eddie involuntarily roll his hips down into Richie’s, causing another delicious sound to slip from him.  
  
At this action, Richie’s eyes snapped open and they were dark with lust. He reached down, grabbing the smaller boy’s hips, and rolling his own up to meet in the middle. Eddie closed his eyes and threw his head back at the friction, keeping his hands in his boyfriend’s hair.  
  
“Look at Mr. Tough Guy now.” Richie chuckled lowly, staring up at the beautiful sight before him. The string lights in Richie’s room were dim, but bright enough to make Eddie backlit. He was still moving their hips together, both of them letting out soft moans while they felt their cocks growing harder with the friction.  
  
“Shut i-it!” Eddie groaned, wiggling his hips around a little more on top of Richie. This was when Richie decided he had enough of Eddie’s teasing for right now. He was in charge tonight, and he was going to prove it.  
  
Grabbing Eddie’s hips, Richie flipped them over quickly. He hovered over his boyfriend on the bed, Eddie’s eyes wide with shock, a smirk on his lips. “Well, well. He’s still got some fire in him after all, hmm?” Eddie teased, jutting his hips upward in search of the lost friction between them.  
  
Richie looked down at him, his eyes looking even darker now. “Oh, you have no idea what I’m capable of. What I could do to you.” He hummed, running his hand down Eddie’s chest, but not before he stopped to play with the boy’s nipples, eliciting a few soft moans from him.  
  
When Richie’s hand reached the waistband of Eddie’s khakis, he used one hand to undo the button and pull down the zipper. He then leaned back, using both hands to tug off the beige pants. Eddie lay in his boxers in the middle of Richie’s bed, almost entirely exposed. His hard cock outlined by his underwear nearly made Richie’s mouth water. Eddie really was a sight to be seen, but Richie wanted the view all to himself.  
  
The cold air on Eddie’s skin made him shiver, Richie clicking his tongue against his teeth at that. “Awh, is my poor thing cold?” Richie murmured, leaning down so his groin was pressed firmly against Eddie’s, his lips by his ear.  
  
Eddie nodded softly, his words caught in his throat from what Richie was doing, from how close he was. “Mm, I’m sure I can fix that.” Richie said, going back to his original position over Eddie. “Would you let me, baby? Will you let me warm you up?” He nearly purred, his own hands slowly going to the button of his own jeans.  
  
Eddie nodded a little too eagerly, and Richie quickly rid himself of both his jeans and his boxers, leaning over Eddie to press a few kisses on his lips. Every time he and Eddie had sex, it felt special, and almost sacred.  
  
He hooked his fingers in the band of his boyfriend’s underwear, looking up for any sign of apprehension in Eddie. When he didn’t see any, but instead got a nod of approval, he slowly peeled down the boxers from Eddie’s body, watching his cock spring free from confinement.  
  
Richie tossed Eddie’s underwear to the side, leaning back as Eddie sat up a bit. The smaller boy was moving himself around, his lips locking with Richie’s as he changed their positions.  
  
Richie was now sitting on the bed again, back against the headboard, and Eddie moved himself to the side, horizontally adjacent with Richie. Eddie stuck out his tongue and licked a strip down his hand, never losing the eye contact he had with Richie as he reached down and started to stroke his boyfriend’s cock.  
  
“My treat to you,” Eddie whispered, leaning in to peck his boyfriend’s lips again. “I love your cock. How big it is and how it feels inside of me.” Eddie said, causing Richie’s dick to throb at his dirty words.  
  
Richie let out a moan, his shoulders relaxing at the feeling of Eddie’s hand around him, and soon his mouth. Eddie took the head of Richie’s cock in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as he let his tongue explore every ridge.  
  
Sticking two of his own fingers in his mouth, Richie moved his hand to Eddie’s ass, his wet fingers circling around the boy’s home. He felt Eddie moan around him, the vibrations travelling all the way down his cock. “F-Fuck, yes, baby. Your mouth feels so good.” He praised his boyfriend, slipping one finger into him and feeling the vibrations once again.  
  
When Eddie was pressing back on his finger for more, Richie slipped the second one in. He worked them in and out, scissoring them around inside of him for a while, just to stretch out his boyfriend as much as he was able to.  
  
“Suck it, baby. Get it nice and wet for yourself.” Richie purred, sliding two fingers in and out of Eddie as the smaller boy sucked on his cock. Richie threw his head back, enjoying the way his boyfriend’s lips felt around him, the odd vibrating hum he would get when he brushed his fingers over Eddie’s prostate.  
  
A few more bobs of the head, and Eddie pulled off with a pop. He was moaning a bit, rocking himself back on Richie’s fingers. “I can’t take it anymore. I need you to fuck me, Rich. Now.” Eddie whined, his hand going down to lazily jerk off his boyfriend.  
  
“Okay, babe, get yourself set for me.” Richie said before he pulled his fingers from Eddie, causing him to groan at the loss of feeling. Richie leaned over to get a condom from his bedside table but was quickly stopped with a hand on his arm.  
  
He looked over at Eddie who was shaking his head. “Not tonight, please? I want to feel you in me.” Eddie whispered softly, his cheeks red from embarrassment. Richie gave him a warm smile and nodded, leaning over to peck his lips quickly before getting the lube instead.  
  
Eddie was laying on his back in the middle of the bed now, legs spread so Richie could get between them. He watched at the other boy poured a generous amount of lube in his palm, tossing the bottle to the side before stroking his cock with his lubed up hand.  
  
Richie moved further in between Eddie’s legs, lining himself up before he slowly pushed himself inside of Eddie. He loved the tight feeling of Eddie around his cock, and how every time always felt as good as the first.  
  
When he bottomed out, Eddie let out a moan that was practically music to Richie’s ears. Grabbing his boyfriend’s hips, Richie pulled out until only the tip of his dick was still inside of Eddie, before he thrusted back into him.  
  
They quickly developed a rhythm, Eddie pushing down on Richie’s cock as he thrusted into him. Both were moaning, their soft noises filling the otherwise quiet room.  
  
Eddie reached around, his nails digging into the other boy’s flesh as he pounded into him. Eddie had a habit of scratching Richie’s back every time they had sex, not that either was complaining.  
  
“Fuck, baby.” Richie groaned, leaning down to capture Eddie’s lips in a quick kiss before the latter was kissing and sucking at Richie’s neck, sure to leave a mark. If Eddie liked doing anything, it was marking his territory.  
  
The soft moans that Eddie was making were driving Richie wild, each thrust having the slightest bit more force than the last now as the momentum continued to build. He couldn’t contain himself, and Eddie surely didn’t seem to mind it at all.  
  
“Richie, oh god, don’t stop!” He whined, loudly, head thrown back and eyes closed. Eddie’s hands were splayed our on either side of the bed, gripping the sheets so hard he nearly pulled them off the mattress.  
  
Richie groaned, leaning forward to capture Eddie’s lips with his own. He felt the smaller boy moaning in his mouth, causing him to make some noise of his own in return. He gripped Eddie’s hips, feeling his orgasm bubbling inside of his body.  
  
Eddie reached up, grabbing a fist full of Richie’s curls and dragging him in for a tongue battle as he wrapped his legs tightly around Richie, pulling him in more. Eddie was so close to his release, and with only a few more thrusts from Richie, he was crying out as his orgasm began to take over his body.  
  
Ribbons of cum splashed between them, on their hot, sweaty stomachs. Richie felt Eddie clench around him, and that was enough to send him over the edge, as well. Eddie gasped as he felt Richie filling him up, nails clawing at his back over the feeling.  
  
“R-Richie.” Eddie croaked out, his throat dry as he looked up at his lover. Richie chuckled, reaching down to brush the hair away from Eddie’s sweating forehead, pressing a kiss where his hair used to be.  
  
Richie loved when Eddie got like this, post orgasm bliss. His cheeks were always flushed to the perfect shade, lips red and swollen from kisses and bites. Eddie was such a sook after they had sex, too, and as much as Richie pretended he hated it, he loved holding the boy close.  
  
In those instances, nothing else in the world existed. It was just the two of them in the moment, sharing their love with one another. Eddie looked up into Richie’s eyes, the other boy leaning down to kiss his lips tenderly. “I love you, Eds.”  
  
“Love you, Rich.”


End file.
